


The Incident

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Cats and Murder Kittens [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things to happen to them on a mission, being turned into cats is not something Obi-Wan or Anakin had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

_This is… different._

Obi-Wan flattens his ears, wrapping his newly acquired tail around him as he tries to pretend this isn’t happening. It’s bad enough that he’s all of ten pounds of fluff - soaked fluff that looks like a half-drowned womp-rat according to Anakin. He doesn’t need to be hearing what sounds like his master’s voice in the back of his mind. Not right now.

He jumps, and whirls, hissing violently when he feels something swipe across the back of his head. That Obi-Wan doesn’t stumble when he lands has more to do with the ground being layers of leaf litter and mud than any sort of balance. It doesn’t stop his legs from sliding out from under him, though, and he stares up at the much-larger cat that has disturbingly familiar blue eyes.

_You’re dead._

_I was._ Qui-Gon - it has to be, for all that he’s a cat - flops down on the ground with more grace than Obi-Wan had just managed. _I was following you when you tripped… whatever it was._

Obi-Wan can hear the frown in Qui-Gon’s voice, a sense of puzzlement. If even someone who was dead - a ghost? - has no idea what they found was, how are they supposed to figure it out? Especially since they’re all of them rather small and feline.

He glances over when he hears a confused and slightly wary mrow, fairly certain the cream-and-yellow cat that’s watching Qui-Gon is Cody. There are other places where he’s certain there are other clones-turned-cats creeping through the leaf-litter toward them, stalking in the same manner they might on two feet in armor.

It’s a pity they can’t talk in the same manner Obi-Wan can talk to Anakin and Ahsoka and Qui-Gon, while turned into cats, but he can at least try to make sure they don’t attempt to mob Qui-Gon. Carefully, he picks himself up out of the mud, ignoring the extra wet and grime in his fur, and pads over to Qui-Gon, climbing up so he’s sitting on his shoulder. It’s disconcerting, being that much smaller, but the new line of sight does make up for it.

Cody gives him another mrow, though this time it sounds distinctly more annoyed, and Obi-Wan can see how tightly Cody’s ears are back against his skull as the small cat begins to stalk toward him. Or toward Qui-Gon, he’s not quite sure which.

“MROW!”

Obi-Wan isn’t sure if he wants to swat Rex - the large patch of gray on the left shoulder, and the blue markings above the eyes are distinctly Rex - or just bury his face in the back of Qui-Gon’s head when Rex pounces, claws extended, on Qui-Gon’s tail. Trying to distract the big cat for the rest of the cats to pounce on, probably. Or at least for Cody to do so, who seems to think that a frontal assault is an excellent plan.

_They’re adorable. I think they’re trying to protect you._ Qui-Gon shifts, batting Cody away from his face with one paw, and flipping his tail out of Rex’s reach.

Moving with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan walks back to where Rex is about to pounce again, jumping down to land on the clone, bowling him over. He’s not sure how to tell him that Qui-Gon is a friend, but he tries to say it anyway, despite the sounds coming out as a litany of meows and chirps and warbles.

Whether Rex understands what he’s saying, or just understands that he’s not pleased with them attacking, he doesn’t try to pounce again once Obi-Wan backs away. Though the disgruntled look when Obi-Wan jumps back up onto Qui-Gon’s shoulders is enough to convey Rex’s dislike of the situation.

_I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself if I need to be protected, thank you._ Obi-Wan curls up on the warm and blessedly dry fur of Qui-Gon’s shoulder, watching as Cody hisses and spits at Qui-Gon for a while. Trying to yell at him, perhaps threaten him? He’s not certain, though he thinks that does answer the question of whether or not Rex understood him.

_You’re tiny. You’re all tiny._ Qui-Gon uses one paw to drag Cody closer, and licks the top of his head, at which point the hissing turns into an indignant yowl.

_Anakin is not tiny._ Much to Obi-Wan’s dismay. Though he hasn’t seen his former Padawan since shortly after they were changed. Something about finding Ahsoka.


End file.
